Red
by Written666
Summary: The Kurans are turning vegan? Ruka thinks this is a ridiculous notion of Yuuki's and is reluctant to indulge her in it. Whilst she is waiting her to return from hunting, she meets with a certain someone... Sort of a prelude to smut. Just a warning


A/N: Yay! Thank you so not telling! Now the story is complete!

Something I forgot to mention when I first posted it is that the story title just come from the color that I thought best described the chapter. Red= Love, seduction, the forbidden fruit (But in RukaxKain's case it's not really the forbidden fruit) not to mention thw hole gothic vampire thing. There is no deeper meaning, it was just the color that I though the story would be, if it were a color...If that makes sense.

Disclaimer: Do not own, or this really would have happened. RukaxKain = LOVE!

Warning: Lead up to smut. Kind of.

__*__

Ruka drew her shawl around her shoulders, huffing with annoyance. She had been sitting out on the cold marble bench for over an hour, waiting for Yuki to return from "hunting". Kaname was allowing her to try something new for a change. Though Ruka had made feeble attempts to put forward an argument against it, Yuki was trying to rid herself of her thirst for Zeroes blood by hunting down animals. Predictably, it had been Yuki's idea, something she'd read in a book about vampires. A fictional book, Ruka had pointed out acidly. Her careless tongue was silenced by a glare from Kaname-sama though. He'd stroked her hair, indulging in her silly, nonsensical babblings;

"It's ok, Yuki. I'm sure all vampires could learn a thing or two from the Cullens,"

Yuki had giggled and for the first time in weeks, given him a genuine smile. Ruka felt guilty then, for she felt that it was her who usually deprived her of her joy with her incessantly blunt and somewhat unfriendly remarks. She had then held her tongue and told Kaname she would wait for Yuki that night, since Kaname had another meeting with the Hunters Association. She had a feeling that Kaname also wanted to keep Zero off of Yuki's mind. He had been acting rather protective of her lately. Allowing her to "hunt" was a stretch for him.

"Fickle girl," Ruka muttered under her breath, not liking at all how her words turned to mist in front of her face, "She said she'd be back soon. How ridiculous this exercise is, not to mention degrading! Feeding off animals to survive! Disgusting!"

"I seem to recall a certain incident concerning yourself and your human neighbors cat," A deep rumble sounded behind her and she turned quickly, her clenched hands forming even tighter fists. She relaxed though, once she recognized the auburn hair of Kain Akatsuki . She brought a slender hand, up to her forehead to massaged her temples .

"That cat deserved it. It ate my canary," She frowned when she heard a distinct rumble that sounded like a laugh, "I was certainly NOT experimenting. And it tasted foul too, which is what I tried to tell Kaname Sama, before he let Yuki run wild in the forest!" She turned her attention away from him, Kaname-Sama and his Yuki occupying her thoughts, as per usual. She hardly noticed him stiffen behind her as a cool breeze blew past, ruffling her hair.

She was glad that Kaname-Sama and Yuki were together. She was happy most of all for Kaname-Sama...But sometimes she wondered about how it would be for her and Kaname-Sama to be together.

"Besides," Ruka said to no one in particular, "She's still a child. Childish ideas should be stamped out of her as soon as possible! She will be entering into Vampire society soon and we cannot have her embarrassing us like the fool she..." Ruka trailed off as she heard Kain stifle a laugh. She rounded on him, angry that he should tease her so.

"You know who you sound like?" Kain asked her, a small smile on his face as he looked past her, deep into the forest, "Your batshit crazy mother, that's who,"

"I do not!" Ruka retorted angrily, "That bitter old hag bears no resemblance to me, Kain! You know it's true! " She tugged on her hair, "This does not look like the frail locks of a hundred year old woman does it!?" She scowled at him and felt even more childish than she sounded when she realized he held back a smile. She turned back around, a little embarrassed she had let her pride control her, yet again.

A chuckle was emitted and she felt the blood rise to her cheeks. Kain's he sucked in a breath at this and Ruka's brows flew up as she realized what it was for, turning around to look incredulously at him. Kain turned away, embarrassed at his lack of control. She smiled wickedly and somewhat lewdly at him, all traces of embarrassment gone. He was always all too easy to tease. Even when they were children he was somewhat afraid of her vicious tongue. She was just lucky today, that Akatsuki was particularly..._vulnerable _to her attacks.

"Do you want my blood, Kain?" Her voice was pitched low and Kain stepped back, self conscious. Ruka swore she herself, could hear her grin creaking upwards as she spoke;

"Do you?"

"Don't be stupid..." He trailed off. His eyes flickered up to her, nervously tracing her face, her lips, her neck...

She let her shawl drop, teasingly, "I'm not being stupid, Kain," She laughed on the inside as he jerked his head way, his lack of self control now evident. She flicked her hair and laughed, turning back around, satisfied that he was thoroughly embarrassed and would now leave her alone to mull in silence. She commended herself on her strategies and began once again, thinking of how stupid Yuki's exercise was. Did she even have the guts to kill something?

Her scent wafted over to him and he couldn't help but inhale it. It was a mix of sandalwood and something fruity, probably her shampoo, he thought. Then there was something under that...He recognized it as an expensive perfume that she had ordered specially from France. Then, if he really strained his senses he could smell _her_. Something so sacred and so chaste that he could barely stand it. He could feel the red ebb into his eyes and he blinked, something inside of him snapping.

Ruka felt his right hand grip her shoulder and she almost cried out in fright, but his other hand snaked up and clamped over her mouth, stifling her. Her eyes grew wide as she felt his chest lean forward against her back, his right arm crossed over her chest, to form a barrier to trap her against him. She could feel his warmth through her thin shawl and her hands, trapped against her body, involuntarily unclenched and let her shawl drop. She felt Kain stiffen and his grip on her tightened so that she could feel the contours of his muscles pressing into her chest and the rise and fall of his chest. She inhaled and Kain chuckled darkly against the back of her neck. He moved away from her neck and she almost groaned at the sudden loss of warmth.

She inhaled sharply as she felt his breath, feather soft, ghost over her collar bone and slowly travel up her neck. She tried to jerk her head away to stop this madness, but his hand that covered her mouth held her in place. Her eyes tried to seek out his and she caught the briefest flash of vibrant red and her eyes widened at the sudden need she found in them. He jerked her head forward and she could do nothing, as she felt his tongue dart out to draw a line on her neck. He left a trail of saliva and she involuntarily shivered as she heard the smack of his lips. She told herself it was from fright.

She had to convince herself that it didn't feel nice.

She had to convince herself that she was not leaning back into his chest. She was not trying to crane her head to one side, exposing more of her pale skin for him. She was certainly not biting back a moan and trying not to close her eyes in a prelude to ecstasy.

"Is this what you want?" His voice was a throaty whisper in the shell of her ear and she almost whimpered at how completely and utterly..._male_, he sounded right then. She couldn't think of a better word to describe it. It was as if she was in a Mills and Boons novel and her vocabulary had suddenly escaped her, along with her wits.

"Is it?" He bit her ear lobe and bit her lip.

She was _not_ holding back a _"Yes,"_. She wasn't. She opened her mouth, her lips brushing against his fingers as she breathed his name onto his hand;

"Akatsuki..." She closed her eyes and leaned forward, her lips leaving their own faint traces of moisture on his fingers, "Akatsuki..."

She felt him stiffen again, but this time his arms didn't tighten around her. The hot breath on her ear melted away and his hand moved away from her mouth, moist with her breath. He picked up her shawl and handed it to her and let his arm leave her chest once she took it from him. She drew the shawl tightly around her shivering, but this time it wasn't from the cold. She could feel him standing behind her, hear his labored breathing, hear his hair stands brush together as he ran his hand through it. She marveled at his control and looked down uncomfortably, frowning. She tried to cover her confusion with her acrid wit.

"Well, that was an anti-climax," She quipped, "Do you do that to _all_ the girl's Kain? Or am I just that special?"

There was silence for a moment and she inclined her head his way, expecting a less than intelligent retort, but an embarrassed and apologetic one none the less. She wasn't expecting what he said next;

"Yes, Ruka," His voice was low and strained and she barely caught what he said, "You really are that special,"

She was speechless. She'd never felt speechless before, in fact she didn't even include the actual word in her vocabulary. It was more a word that she associated with Yuki, but now she felt it. She didn't like it at all. She didn't realize how long she'd remained mute until she heard him sigh. She turned quickly towards his retreating back.

"But I'm a fool to think you would care," His words were full of hurt and Ruka felt like her heart had jumped into her mouth and tried to leave her body. Her mouth was dry and her brain short circuited as she tried to think of an intelligent reply, something to make things o.k, something to make him turn back and look at her...

And then he was gone. He vanished back into the mansion. Ruka stood up, prepared to go after him and tell him, no, she did care. No, I'm sorry. I'm a bitch, I really do care, I care so much it hurts. I'm not good with words but hey, I think I might really, maybe lo-

She stretched her hand out towards the black. Took a step forward. Opened her dry mouth, her tongue clicking, forming the first vowel...

"Ruka!"

Ruka turned to see Yuki running towards her, her nightgown covered in blood and dirt. It smelt disgusting and she wrinkled her nose in distaste, but not for a moment did Ruka forget what had just happened.

"Ruka, I caught a rabbit!" Yuki's eyes sparkled as she looked up at her and Ruka was taken aback by her enthusiasm. She looked down, sighing at her blood stained clothes;

"Did it taste nice?" She finally asked, wondering the same thing about herself. Did Akatsuki like the way she tasted? Did he really hunger for her blood, as Yuki did for Zeroes?

Yuki looked ashamed, and only then did Ruka notice the bundle of cloth in her arms. It had tiny spots of blood on it that were slowly becoming more prominent. She frowned.

"I hope you aren't playing with your food..." She began a lecture that she had learned from her mother and Yuki blushed.

"No, no!" She unwrapped the bundle and held a brown rabbit up for her to see, "I saved it! From a cat!" The brown rabbit twitched it's nose and struggled to get away from Yuki. Ruka was amused.

"You plan to keep it?" Yuki looked confused at her words and frowned. Her fingers tightening around the rabbits body, almost crushing it as she pulled it to her chest.

"Of course," Yuki said, slightly defensive, "Why?"

Again, Ruka sighed.

"No reason. Come," She put a hand on her shoulder and steered her into the door frame, in which Akatsuki had gone, only moments before, "Let's get you cleaned up," Yuki nodded and Ruka looked into the black. She hoped Akatsuki was there, but he wasn't. She felt disappointed and began to walk Yuki forward slower, dreading the disappointment and frustration of Kaname-Sama when he found out that she wanted to _keep _the animal rather than drain it of it's blood.

A sudden breath of cold wind caressed her neck as gently as Kain had, and she turned around startled, expecting to see Akatsuki right behind her.

"Ruka," Yuki frowned turning, just a few steps ahead of her, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Ruka replied turning back, hiding the blush that had rose on her cheeks, grateful that Yuki wasn't the most perceptive of purebloods yet, "Nothing at all,"

But as Yuki shrugged and started again towards the inner mansion, Ruka turned, feeling again the wind on her face, feeling his hands once again on her lips, stifling her breathing, his hand around her chest...

"Akatsuki..." She whispered, the name reverent on her lips, "Akatsuki,"

*__*

A/N: Yeeew! Again big big thank you to so not telling! Ah, you're awesome!

Again, grammatical errors, spelling mistakes or anything else that needs to be commented on please inform me as I am eager to improve, always. Thanks!


End file.
